


The Gold Werewolf and the Violet Vampire.

by Midnighttears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lowblood werewolfs, M/M, Vampire highbloods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU Lowbloods are werewolfs and highbloods are vampires. But when Eridan almost gets attacked by a werewolf, his saving grace is another werewolf, or at least one who likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So this is where is begins

It was a starry night and a full moon was out. Eridan was in his usual outfit, a white button up shirt with a violet purple vest with silver buttons, he also had blue pants and purple boots.

Eridan was on his stone balcony, alone again, sad again, rejected by Feferi again. Eridan's balcony was some what close to the ground and it was possible for someone to get up on the balcony, just by jumping up and grabbing one of the cylinders that connected to the railing. Eridan leaned on the railing and looked down to the ground, why does he bother asking Feferi out, why...why... WHY!

Eridan suddenly heard something, werewolfs howling, he guessed this is when trolls were turning werewolfs after all it WAS a full moon. Eridan only knew 5 werewolfs, the first one always seemed angry but seemed to be the leader of the group, the second was a female who came and went there wasn't to much that was known about her, the third was more shy and when ever someone was killed he couldn't really handle it and ran away, the fourth acted more like a cat and really liked Equius.

But the last one he knew about was to him really scary, but just as he was thinking about it, the little werewolf appeared. Eridan always thought this one had the brightest glowing eyes and came at least once a week to try to kill him. The werewolf growled angrily at Eridan.

"There there... um good w-werew-wolf." Eridan said in fear. The female wolf got an evil smirk The werewolf was trying claw Eridan's foot but it was useless. Then the werewolf tried jumping and grabbed one of the railing cylinders and started to make her way up.

Eridan was in a panic, this werewolf meant murder tonight and Eridan let out a girly sounding scream. But just as Eridan thought it was all over, his saving grace came! The werewolf was pulled from the railing by...another werewolf? Eridan saw this was a gold blooded werewolf, he had to admit he WAS cute. But why would a werewolf want to save a vampire this made no sense, but who cared he was still alive and not clawed in half.


	2. Woof!

Eridan took a closer look at the wolf little wolf boy, the other female werewolf was gone already, probably out of minor rage. The werewolf had the cutest wolf ears with gold inside them, one eye was red and the other was blue which made him look even more cute. He had fangs that stuck out like Eridan's except the were nubbier, and the same was for the claws, sharp but kind of nubby.

"So....uh w-what's your name." Eridan said blushing, he had to admit the werewolf was hot. The werewolf took one claw and started writing a message in the grass and dirt. The message spelt 'Sollux' which Eridan assumed was his name.

"Sollux... I guess I can call you Sol for short and stuff." Eridan said. The werewolf got a big happy grin, it seemed to like that name. Unfortunately when a lowblooded troll was in werewolf mode, they couldn't speak normal English, but they at least gave signs to indicate what they were feeling. Eridan sighed, he wanted to pet sollux, we looked extremely cute, and he wasn't trying to kill him, which was a bonus. "I w-wish I could pet you, you look so cute."

Eridan said sadly. Sollux whimpered, being pet would feel really good. Suddenly Sollux's ears twitched, along with his nose, and he was off like a bullet. Eridan felt heart broken, now someone who saved him just abandoned him, or maybe not. Vriska walked with a not happy face. Maybe that's why Sollux took off, maybe he heard Vriska and could pick her scent up and didn't want to be seen.

"what's going on, we heard you scream." Vriska asked. Oh great, did they all REALLY hear him scream like a girl?

"Oh, I just thought of a scary thing.... that's all." Eridan lied.

"Oh really, what was it then?" Vriska said with a sadistic smile.

"W-Why do you care?" Eridan replied sounding sassy.

"What, are you too much of a pansy to tell me?" Vriska taunted. Eridan felt his heart beat faster.

"No.." Eridan said quietly.

"Then tell me, or your name will become prince pansyboy." Vriska said with a sadistic smirk. Eridan had to make up something quickly, he couldn't just say he was a chicken and screamed like girl at a scary werewolf. Wait, scary werewolf.... THAT WAS IT!

"Only the most deformed, bloody, grotesque w-werew-wolf ewer." Eridan lied.

" ine, I have other stuff to do and I don't have time to talk to a pansy like you." Vriska said in a mean tone. Vriska left the room feeling quite content with herself. Eridan looked at the sky one more time and made a very quiet howl in honor of his new friend, or at least he thought it was a friend. Eridan then left his small balcony and closed his violet and gold curtains, to avoid being burnt by the sun the next morning. " Good night Sol." Eridan whispered.


	3. A morning surprise

Eridan slowly woke up his vision was a bit blurry but some thing wasn't right there was something beside his bed. It was curled up into a ball and it looked really cute. Eridan rubbed his eyes and realized it was Sollux. Eridan didn't want to wake him up because if liked sleeping in, that might not go over to well. Sollux started to wake up slowly but he didn't seem to mind, he actually seemed a bit happy to wake up.

" Hey there." Eridan said in a seductive tone. GOD DAMNIT he didn't mean to say it like that. This caught Sollux's attention but he seemed a bit flattered. What also got his attention was that he was still a werewolf instead of a troll. Solux put up his one finger to say he'll be right back and exited through the violet curtains that protected Eridan from becoming a fried fish.

Suddenly, Eridan herd a howl from behind the curtains. Then Sollux came back as a normal troll, he was even hotter that he was as he was a werewolf. "H-hey." Eridan stuttered as he blushed.

"Hey..." Sollux replied. Eridan started to have a fantasy, it was Sollux in a flowery field with violet and gold flowers, Eridan was running towards him in slow motion with open arms calling his name in a dreamy tone, Sollux would turn around seductively saying 'Oh master Eridan never leave me, I will always be yours'.

Finally Eridan snapped out of his happy fantasy to hear footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Hey uh... I think thomeone'th coming dude." Sollux said. Apprently Sollux had lisp, Eridan was going to change his fantasy now. Eridan shoved Sollux into his closet.

"Just stay here, I'll let you out as soon as they're gone." Eridan said. Sollux nodded as Eridan closed the door. Eridan's door opened, the rest of the highbloods stood outside.

"Eridan, are you ok?" Feferi said with concern.

"Yes..." Eridan said.

"We heard motherfuckin howling and we thought you were dead or something." Gamzee said.

"W-well I'm perfectly fine now-w can I hawe some priwacy, thanks." Eridan said nervously pushing them all out. Eridan closed the door with relief.

"Guys I'm going to listen on Eridan's room, he's acting weird, you guys go ahead" Feferi said. The rest of the highbloods left as Feferi put her gill ear up to the door.

"Are they gone yet?" A voice said from behind the door.

"Ya your safe." Eridan replied. Feferi then went lower to peer through the keyhole. All she could see were Eridan's pants and the pants of someone she didn't know. " Sol, I'm scared to admit this but..." Eridan said. " I hawe a crush on you." Eridan continued. Sollux smiled,

"I do too, why do you think I thaved you when Kanaya was trying to kill you." Sollux replied.

"D-d-do w-wanna... I don't know-w, kiss maybe?" Eridan asked blushing.

"Come here you." Sollux said giggling bring Eridan close to his lips. When Feferi heard them making out she immediately opened the door.

"WHAT THE GLUB IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Feferi yelled. Both immediately stopped in their tracks, their case was blown.


End file.
